Handcuff Dilemma
by Pepper9873
Summary: Set in Season two. Tom finds a pair of handcuffs on a planet, and what does he do with them? What any man would do that had a crush on Voyager's Chief Engineer, handcuff himself to her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am having a bit of a writer's block in my other story, so I am starting this one just so I have something to do.

* * *

Tom Paris ran his tricorder over the ground out of sheer boredom. Voyager was undergoing a overhaul and had landed on an M class planet, which meant that Tom had the whole day to waste. He was about to return when his tricorder started beeping. He walked into some bushes, and the beeping came more frequently. He looked down, and saw a pair of what looked like alien handcuffs. He picked them up to inspect more closely. They were plain, and seemed harmless.

Without thinking he slapped one of the ends onto his wrist. Luckily they came off easily when he pulled at it. _'These could come in handy'_ he thought to himself, so he put them in his pocket and walked off.

As he was walking he saw B'Elanna sitting near a landing strut. He thought about the handcuffs in his pocket, and couldn't help the evil grin that spread across his face. Although he had a crush on her, he was content just "being friends" as B'Elanna put it. Besides, he hadn't played a practical joke on her in a couple of months, and he did it all the time with Harry. He tightened one end of the handcuffs on his left wrist, and readied the other end in his hand.

He crept up behind her, placing his feet down gently so he wouldn't make a sound. When he got close enough to her right wrist, he slapped the other end of the handcuff before she could react. "Paris, are you crazy? Where did you get these anyway?" She held up her wrist, and pointed to the handcuff.

"From over there in those bushes."

"And you put them on without having a key?"

"Relax. They come off just like this." He pulled at the handcuff, but this time it didn't let go. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?"

"Yeah, uh oh. It's what people say when.."

"I know what it means Paris! Now get these things off of me!"

"You see, that's why I said uh oh, I can't get them off."

"I thougt you knew how to."

"Well, when I put them on myself they just released when I pulled on it, but it seems they only do that when one side is in use."

"So your saying we're stuck together."

"Yup."

"Great. Come on." She stood up and started walking towards the ramp that lead inside Voyager.

'Where are we going?"

"We are going back inside to find the Captian, so you can explain to her why you did this." She held up her wrist once again to emphasize her point, and together they walked up the ramp.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Forgot to add the disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story, they are the respectful property of Paramount, I just write stories about them.

* * *

Captain Janeway was sitting at her desk going over crew reports when Tuvok's voice came over the com. "Tuvok to Janeway, lieutenants Paris and Torres wish to see you."

"Send them in." They two entered soon after, and Janeway noticed the handcuffs on their wrists. "How did the two of you get handcuffed?"

"Ask him." B'Elanna pointed to Tom, and his face started to turn red with embarrassment.

"Well Mister Paris?"

"You see I found these in a bush, and I saw B'Elanna just sitting there, so I decided to handcuff us together as a joke. But then I couldn't get them off, and that's pretty much it in a nutshell."

"Tom, what am I going to do with you? I know your a jokester, but this is just.."

"Stupid, moronic, idiotic, immature, irrational..." She was going to continue, but the Captian stopped her.

"That's enough B'Elanna, although those were very good suggestions. It's obvious that you two are stuck together until we can figure out how to undo the handcuffs, so until then, B'Elanna is in charge. That means where she goes, you go. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, dismissed." When the door closed behind them, Janeway let out the laugh that she was holding back. Tom and B'Elanna barely got along already, and now they were handcuffed together.


	3. Chapter 3

B'Elanna and Tom walked down the corridor in silence. Tom fell back a bit since B'Elanna was still upset with him for handcuffing her, and he wasn't sure of what she might do to him if he got too close. They were heading towards Main Engineering, when Tom noticed that he needed to use the bathroom. When they got to the corner that lead to the bathroom, he turned it, but didn't go to far because B'Elanna had stopped. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Over here."

"Guess again, if you forgot the Captain said I'm in charge, so we are going to Engineering."

"But I really need to be over here."

"Why?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"You better, or I'll drag you to Engineering."

"Fine. I need to use the 'little boy's' room."

"Oh for crying out loud Paris, be a man and hold it in. We won't be too long."

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"No." She grabbed his collar, and dragged him to Engineering.

In Engineering, Tom and B'Elanna were greeted by confused stares. B'Elanna realized that she was still holding Tom by the collar, so she let go, and turned her attention back to her staff. " What are you staring at? You have work to do." Her staff quickly started buzzing about, not wanting to face their Chief's wrath later. Satisified, B'Elanna lead Tom to her office. She went over to her desk, and pulled out an engineering kit. She fumbled through it, and took out a hyper-spanner.

_'Oh great, she's finally going to put an end to me'_ He thought as he saw her raise the tool. "What are you going to do with that?" He kept his voice calm, although inside he was panicking.

"I'm going to try to get these stupid handcuffs off." She turned it on, and held it over her cuff.

"Ahh!" They both screamed as a jolt of energy was sent through the cuffs.

"Alright, so that doesn't work." She went back to the kit, and pulled out various tools, each one having the same result. They fell in a slump on the floor, taking too many shocks had left them exhausted.

Carrie heard something drop in B'Elanna's office, so he went to investigate. "Lieutenants." He walked over to Tom and B'Elanna, who were unconcsious. "Carrie to Sickbay, medical emergency. Beam Lieutenants Torres and Paris directly to Sickbay."

* * *

A/N: I was in a bit of a rush to update this since I haven't in awhile. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. Once again writer's block reared it's ugly head. Anyway, here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story, they are the respectful property of Paramount, I just write stories about them.

* * *

Tom awoke in Sickbay a few minutes later. He turned his head, and saw B'Elanna lying on a biobed that was pushed next to his. A bit disappointed he turned his head back, and saw that the Doctor was hovering above him, holding a tricorder. "Aw, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts a little. How's B'Elanna?"

"She's still unconscious, but she seems to be just fine. What were you two doing before you collapsed?"

"We were trying to get these handcuffs off." He held his hand up, which caused B'Elanna to stir. Turning to face her, Tom propped himself up on his hand. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

B'Elanna shot him a look that, Tom thought, could probably pierce his heart. "What happened?"

"Mister Carey found you both unconscious in your office. Now, how do you feel?" The Doctor asked as he walked over to B'Elanna.

"Alright."

"Good. If you want to get up, I suggest you do it slowly."

"So, does that mean I can leave?"

"Of course. But I would like to see you later to get an analysis on those handcuffs."

"Thank you. Come on Paris." Tom slid off the biobed before B'Elanna could pull him off. She was most likely still mad at him, and he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing him tumble to the ground. "We'll be back in a couple of hours. She called over her shoulder to the Doctor.

B'Elanna led Tom out into the hallway, but to him it felt more like she was dragging him. "Where are you taking me?" He asked as they entered the turbolift.

"Messhall." B'Elanna said both to Tom and the computer.

"We just got out of Sickbay, and you're thinking about food."

"I haven't eaten all day, and I'm hungry."

"You know, you really shouldn't skip meals."

"Maybe I wouldn't have missed so many if you weren't busy handcuffing me."

"Huh."

"What?"

"I guessed right, you are still mad at me." He flashed her his 'Tom Paris' grin.

"Of course I'm still mad at you. Now, wipe that stupid grin off your face."

"Yes ma'am" He mocked. B'Elanna gave a low perturbed growl in response.

The turbolift doors swished open when they reached their destination. They quickly exited the turbolift, and entered the Messhall. They went to the Galley, where Neelix had left the food out 'Buffet Style'.

With their trays in tow, they searched for an empty table. Mike Ayala noticed the two, and waved them over to the table he was sharing with Baxter, Henley and Chell. Without hesitation, B'Elanna walked over to the group. Tom didn't notice them, so he was caught off guard when B'Elanna started heading towards their table, but he managed to keep his food on his tray.

Upon reaching the table, Chell and Ayala kicked out the chairs next to theirs so that B'Elanna and Tom could sit. "So the rumors are true?" Baxter inquired, pointing to the handcuffs.

"Sadly, yes." B'Elanna sighed.

"It could be worse." Chell flatly stated.

"Yeah, at least he's cute." Henley chipped in, which caused everyone, accept Tom, to give her strange looks. "Well he is cute, if you go for his type." She stated defensively. She went back to her lunch when she thought that no one was buying her last statement.

"Ha, Tom is anything but cute." B'Elanna replied before taking a bite of her meal.

"Hey, I'm right here you know."

"She knows." Ayala answered for her. "That doesn't mean she won't talk about you though." The conversation slowed after, and eventually everyone had finished with their meals. Tom and B'Elanna put their trays on a pile, and left the Messhall.

* * *

A/N: I know Henley was only in one episode, but she was the only other Maquis who was a women that I could think of, since I couldn't use Seska. As always please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in about a month. Hopefully you can forgive me after you read this, however short it is. Now for something that doesn't need forgiving, the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story, they are the respectful property of Paramount, I just write stories about them.

* * *

"I never want to do that again." B'Elanna snapped as she and Tom walked down the corridor on Deck Three.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Tom said, trying to get her to calm down.

"Do you know how ackward it is to stand in front of a stall? In the men's bathroom?"

"It could have been worse."

"Really, why don't you tell me?"

"Okay, maybe I can't think of anything right now, but there is something worse."

B'Elanna growled. They soon neared the Turbolift, and entered. "Sickbay." B'Elanna commanded. A minute later, the Turbolift ended it's descent, and B'Elanna and Tom walked onto Deck Five. Seconds later, they entered Sickbay. "You wanted to see us?" B'Elanna asked the Doctor, who was putting some hyposprays on a tray.

"Yes, I finished my analysis on the handcuffs."

"And?"

"It doesn't look too good. Each cuff detects bio-signatures. As Mr. Paris found, when only one cuff detects a bio-signature, it easily slips off. But when both cuffs detect bio-signatures.."

"They don't come off." B'Elanna finished for him.

"Exactly."

"Have any ideas on how to take them off?" Tom asked.

"Well," the Doctor started. "From what I can tell, the only way for them to come off is if one of you dies."

"Looks like were stuck together." Tom smirked.

"Not so fast Flyboy. Can't we mask our bio-signatures?" B'Elanna asked the Doctor.

"Maybe, we would have to run a few tests first. We could start tommorrow morning if you'd like."

"Sounds good to me, thank you Doctor." B'Elanna said as she started to walk out of Sickbay, dragging Tom behind her.

"Looks like were sharing quarters tonight." Tom stated as they walked down the corridor.

"Apparently."

"So do you want to stay in my quarters or yours, I'm fine with either one." Tom grinned.

"Mine, but we'll stop at yours so you can get a change of clothes."

"Fine by me."

Half an hour later, Tom was attempting to jump onto B'Elanna's bed. He leaped into the air, but fell short of the bed due to B'Elanna. He landed onto the floor with a loud thud. Looking up, he noticed the satisfied grin on B'Elanna's face. He stared at her, suprised by how strong she actually was. "What makes you think you're getting on the bed?" she asked.

"Where else am I supposed to sleep?"

"On the couch."

"You're kidding right? It's nowhere near the bed, unless you were going to sleep on the floor."

"Or I could sleep in the bed, after we push the couch closer."

'_Great, I can't fight with her logic. Oh even better, now I sound like Tuvok. Quickly Tom, think of something._' Tom thought. "That would work." _'What, that's the best I can come up with "That would work." Nice job.'_

After pushing the couch together, Tom and B'Elanna eached took turns changing in the bathroom. When they were done, they put some blankets on the couch, and turned in for the night. "You know," Tom said. "I always imagined what it would be like to be in your quarters, but never like this."

"Hmm." B'Elanna murmured.

"You're already falling asleep, aren't you?"

"Yes, and you should do the same."

"Fine. Goodnight."

"Night."


End file.
